With the advent of Microsoft's Windows 10 operating system, no longer will its XPS (XML Paper Specification) printer driver (version 4 (v4) XPSDrv) support PS (PostScript) pass-through printing. While earlier PS printer drivers supported this feature, e.g., v3 GDI PS, no longer will users of the new operating system be able to maintain high color fidelity when printing PDF content.
Accordingly, the inventor has identified a need in the art to support PDF pass-through printing with modern XPS printer drivers, especially v4 XPSDrv. The need extends to supporting printing of multiple streams of data, e.g., PDF (Portable Document Format), XPS and PS, with but a single XPS printer driver. Additional benefits and alternatives are also sought when devising solutions.